<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song Of Redemption by MedHeadsUnite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384606">A Song Of Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite'>MedHeadsUnite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Song Of Redemption [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Major AU, Multi, non Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows something's not right. And she's finally at the point where she can't hide from it anymore.</p><p>A story (serial) where eventually, Alexandra Drake will be able to sing an award winning song of redemption.</p><p>(Spalexandra centric, f.  Spencelissa, and everyone else, because DUH! Family!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Drake &amp; Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields/Melissa Hastings, Mary Drake/Peter Hastings, Melissa Hastings/Alex Drake, Peter Hastings/Veronica Hastings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Song Of Redemption [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From Head To Heart: The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex knows she has to leave things behind.</p><p>So she secures her valuables, taking her beloved leather jacket that Spencer had recently bought for her, and puts her passports in the inside pocket.</p><p>She then takes her valuables and secures them in her safes. The electronics in one, and the financial documents in the other.</p><p>She had timed the delivery of emails letting everyone know minor details.</p><p>Alex knew she wasn't in a good place.</p><p> </p><p>Each of the emails was signed with "Be in touch soon, love you!"</p><p>And then she was off, nothing on her person except a small sling backpack with some money.</p><p>First stop?</p><p>Montreal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Momentary Relief.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary meets up with Alex in Montreal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She steps off the train, sighing.</p><p>Even in another country, she can't run from the conflict swirling inside of her heart.</p><p>It doesn't hurt, she's struggling to put a name to the feeling at all.</p><p>And that terrifies her more than anyone will ever know.</p><p>Alex shivers, walking into the lobby.</p><p>And momentary relief fills her soul as Mary's eyes meet hers.</p><p>She cups the younger woman's face in her hands, "Hi."</p><p>Alex leans into her gentle, comforting touch, "Hi," she whispers brokenly.</p><p>Mary brings her to sit down for a bit, just holding her hands.</p><p>Sometimes, the silent moments have the deepest, and most positive, impact. </p><p>They act as balm for our aching, shattered souls.</p><p>Alex leans over, placing a gentle kiss on her mother's cheek, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's in the job description, but I'll accept the gratitude. I love you," she whispers softly, with an equally as soft smile.</p><p>Alex feels some of the weight lift.</p><p>She'd made the right decision reaching out to her mother.</p><p>She'd never regret it. Not for a minute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>